A wolf among sheep
by necron2018
Summary: why "good" guys always have light powers and bad guys "E-vil" powers?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers , first some legal stuff; the following is a fan based parody. I don't own any of the following.

Dying sucks you know… I was just minding my own business when that driver just did not slow down near the zebra crossing. And here I am, cut in half, I can see my legs in a puddle of red liquid opposite of me. Just great, now I'm starting to lose consciousness. Just great!

Now I'm am drifting in an endless purple void. Just great. I can not see my body , I cannot feel anything . Great, I'm starting to get afraid. I feel like some wind is brushing past me. That means that I am moving . What can happen now?

Hey why is there a goat drifting happily in that endless void ? and a couple fo car for that matter? What the hell did I smoke? I'm pretty sure that I'm not hallucinating.

For goodness sake, I did have a shitty life, parents absent from my education, asshole of teachers whose main interest was to get paid, they didn't care about us pupil. My fellow weren't that white either, they dealed drugs.

I solemnly vow that I will take revenge on those asshole for that they did to me

Oh I see a flash of light, it burns….

Flash-forward a 2000 years later

What happened during that time?

Ok so after I got my conscious back, I was explained that I was a demon. You see the big bad red bats, with claws and horns … got that ? I later learned that each "newborn" was assigned a "mentor". My "mentor" was a lazy bun named Nara, a master in the art of manipulating his shadow.

What's strange is that people who experiences negative emotion when they die become demon.

He then explained our abilities to me , each one of us as the ability to throw blast of magic at the enemy. Pure, raw magic, without transformation, I just had to concentrate some magic on my hand, and throw it like a rock. Not very interesting.

He then thought me about element. My main if lighting, with a little of fire and arcane . Demon magic is based on imagination, meaning we can all create our own spells. I managed to use lighting in order to decrease my reaction time, and increase my speed. I can now go faster than sound at max speed. That is just an example

He also explained to me the concept of true form and human form.

Little history lesson: demons of old age needed to go and mix with human to have fun, as such they couldn't go in their horned 5 meters tall juggernaut form . So they made a simple spell that shift our global form between our "devil mode " and our "human mode"

For me my human form was the same as I was before dying : a skinny, 1.60m,dark haired, brown eyed, human male. Like my old human self. Just great, I look convincing, every single devil is taller with a full head than me. How can I kill them ? by making them die by laughing ?

The main concept behind the devil society is strength. Without strength you are nothing. No not nothing , less than nothing

The rest of those years I spend them training

Here is a journal of my progress

Years 10: I arrived at a small plane, the geography of demon world Is a bit anticlimactic. It is a bunch of island with each their own climate, quirk, towns capital, races…

Yeah, devil are not the main races in that world, there are also dark elves, high elves, blood elves… they are just some god forsaken tree-hugging, bowman.

Green skin are also present in that world, yeah you heard me, warmonging war-loving, whaagh!-loving ork. They are bloody annoying shouting whaagh at every single occasion

Years 320 :

Libraries is just the best place to learn interesting things. Just great now I learned of the multiverse. Meaning I have been reincarnated in another dimension's demon's world. Great. In that world there are also fairies. That dimension was founded at the beginning of time by a dragon, who created the entire dimension .

Years 1430:

A war erupted a thousand year ago. Due to my training, and being one of the few hardworking devil, I manage to earn the nickname "roaring lighting god" after I destroyed an entire army with a well placed lighting bolt. Most devil do not train and prefer spending their time peeking on girls with some windows out of that world. The point that was the origin of the war was :the first devil had a red hat or a green hat. Yes you heard me. A war that cost half of that dimension population due to such a stupid position. And I tell you devil are not stupid

Years 1535

The war finally finished, I managed to rise in ranks, due to my ability and killed one of the opposition leader. I became one of the strongest demon of our dimension . I'm still a virgin on another note.

Year 2000

Finally I became the strongest demon of the dimension. Well because I'm the only one left. One of our scientist had the interesting idea of making a holy bomb. Well that went well, the idea was setting it up, and it blows everything that doesn't have a light resistance high enough. Well, the only problem was the high enough. I was the only one who trained that aspect to try and correct one of our weaknesses. Did I mention that our scientist was a goblin?

Great now I just have to fly endlessly in the void that is now our world.

As I was flying, I was caught up in a portal


	2. Chapter 2

(the scene takes place after Aisha was saved and the pixie were recovered from Darkar)

Alfea, beginning of a new year, beginning of season 2

As the winx were just leaving palladium class, Griselda came toward them, so pale that in worried them, as they never seen her like this

"girls, we need you to come to miss Faragonda office now" she said, worried evident in her voice

"I swear I gave my essay to the teacher "claimed Stella this caused a round of laughter from the winx club

"this is not about it, come quickly" she reiterated

The girls astounded by her temper quickly complied. They were starting to get worried .

When they arrived in the headmaster office, they could see sitting on some chairs Saladin and Griffin, the specialist were also here. After a round of greetings Faragonda began the meeting:

"There was a surge of light magic, that several of us felt , griffin, it is you who has the most information about it "

"well, as you may or may not know, a part of the witch curriculum is the study of dark entity namely demon, elves... What you all need to understand is that there are other world besides that one…. " began griffin

"Are you talking about other planet? Like zenith? " interrupted timmy.

"no, I'm talking about a totally different plane of existence. What you need to understand is : our universe may be represented by a book. Each sheet of paper represent a world. Each world has his own history, wars….what is written on a sheet of paper, namely the events normally stays in one dimension . In that case one event, was so strong that it influenced the other sheets of paper. "

She stopped for a moment to regain her breath

"All these event happened in the demon world" she began,

All the listeners gasped in shock

"yes true demon exist, I learnt a bit of history, Darkar is actually in the lower scale of power other there" This statement shocked particularly the winx club, as they were powerless in front of that monster, and to hear that there was monster far stronger than him…

"But what happened?" questioned bloom

" it was of light magic, after a little of investigation, there was a civil war in that world, on some ludicrously stupid topic. In a last effort, to stop this war, they looked for a solution. Apparently, they believed that their species was the problem itself, so they killed themselves with a light bomb. " griffin continued

"Problem solved" Tecna said. The specialist and girls nodded in acknowledgement

"not so sure, in fact it may only be the beginning, one demon survived. The strongest of his species if my source is correct."

"But what is the problem?" Stella asked with a bit of anger, not understanding where it goes

"I think I know "interrupted Tecna "if we take the image of the book, the explosion may have caused some hole in the page, allowing some ink to go on another page, meaning.." realization dawn on her

"yes «the adults looked grim

"but what is the problem ?"asked Riven. The specialist and fairies erupted in chatter

"he will come to our world " answered Saladin

That silenced the entire assembly

"we can only prepare for his arrival, and assume that he will be hostile."

"But how do we defeat such a monster asked flora."

"it will be difficult, answered griffin, as contrary to Darkar, his one will combine physical powerness and magical ability on a level never known before. The only information I got on him are very general. Here are some of his skill :

Like all pure high class demon, he has a magic named "bane of magic", that shield is a small bubble like force field not allowing pure magical attack to go through" she said while looking at the girls

"how is that a problem" asked Stella

"we only fight using magic blast here and there, we don't use physical attacks at all when fighting, meaning we will be powerless". Answered bloom with a bit of worry

"that means only the specialist will be able to fight him!" musa explained

"my dear, if it were that simple, we would go and aske red fountain to send all their students to fight him, the main problem, is that he will not stay at one place to allow us to take him down, " responded Faragonda, " as he is a demon, he will have some experience, as such, he will most likely stay high in the air while attacking us at long range."

"What so we are doomed?" asked Helia

"Not exactly, griffin responded, high powered demon always wear an armor that keeps their power level in check, allowing them not to pulverize their own allies. If we can attack him first without him unleashing his strength we end victorious. Another important point is under no circumstance you should insult him or attack him "

"Why if we can smash him first? " asked Riven

"because on the event that our plan fail, he will fight back , ending un our total, brutal annihilation" responded Faragonda

"I contacted the king and queen of several kingdom, informed Saladin, and already explained the situation. "

"the only thing we can do is pray that he doesn't have hostile intention toward us" concluded Faragonda

"And for the matter of darker? " asked sky

"for him, we can train and we will be able to win. If you obtain your charmix, you will be able to go toe-to-toe with him and end him. Bloom don't forget that you are the fairy guardian of the dragon flame, as such, you will be able to deal the most damage, but also be the most vulnerable to his assault."

"and in the event that demon and darker team up ? "asked Brandon

"then we are doomed "the 3 headmaster and headmistress answered enticing some gasp from the fairies and specialist


End file.
